Perdu dans l'espace et le temps
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Suite à un concours de nouvelle qui avait pour thème de créer un épisode d'une série Télévisée. Et j'en ai fait deux Le docteur et les Winchester vont faire une étrange rencontre


Disclaimer: Les personnes intervenant dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Je les emprunte

* * *

Décidément tout allait de travers. Un homme se réveillait sur une route aux états-unis. Il avait failli se faire écraser par une voiture noire. Il avait un de ses maux de tête carabiné, comme si un marteau l'avait frappé. Il passa une main sur sa tête. Il ne saignait pas, c'était déjà ça. Il frissonna un peu, c'était lui ou il faisait froid, un courant d'air sûrement. Il posait un regard sur la voiture ou deux hommes assez beaux en sortait. Surpris, le jeune homme recula un peu quand un s'approchait, c'est que leur regard ne furent pas très amicaux, le genre d'expression que même lui pouvait reconnaître. Bien que ces hommes seraient de très belles conquêtes...

Du côté de Sam et Dean Winchester, ils furent étonnés d'avoir vu l'homme en plein milieu de la route. Il avait d'abord cru à un animal sauvage mort écrasé, mais c'était bien un homme de facile une vingtaine. Sa tenue était asiatique. Mais quoi précisément. Pas un démon, c'était déjà ça. L'aîné des deux frères se demanda si ce n'était pas encore un coup de Castiel. Il soupira un peu, il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre emplumé, même si celui-ci semblait moins coincé à en juger de sa façon de tenir. Il tira sur les joues du jeune homme, c'était peut-être un polymorphe.

Le jeune homme se laissa tirer un peu avant de faire, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien contre un peu de mauvais traitement, mais bon, la route n'était pas un endroit confortable. Il regretta l'absence d'une personne plus agréable. Il soupira, laissant les yeux jaunes transpercer les deux jeunes hommes aussi séduisant soit-ils, ils reculèrent,. Depuis quand faisait-il peur. Il souleva un sourcil. Il tirait un peu. Il finirait presque par être déshabillé, pas que ça le dérange, mais bon. Il préférait faire ça dans un endroit moins dangereux.

« Lâchez-moi.  
-Désolé, on vérifiait juste un truc.  
-Je ne suis pas un monstre ! »

Les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux en se demandant comment ce jeune garçon avait pu deviner ce qu'ils cherchaient. Sam sortit un mouchoir en faisant un léger signe à son aîné, ils pourront demander à Bobby de l'analyser. C'est sur cette décision qu'un bruit étrange les firent sursauter. Comme si ce n'était pas assez le bordel avec ce type qui ressemblait à un démon. Il y avait cette cabine bleue qui venait droit d'ailleurs. Dean grogna et craqua.

« Et vous trouvez ça drôle bande d'emplumés ? Tu parles d'un coup de main, Cas, je vais te péter le nez. »

Un homme accompagné d'une dame à la chevelure rousse en sortit, de cette boite...

Donna se demanda qu'est qu'elle faisait sur terre et à une époque aussi proche de celle qu'elle a quittée et enfin que faisaient ces trois hommes au milieu de nul part.

« Bonjour, je suis le Docteur et voici Donna.  
-Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Toujours aussi direct, le professeur de philosophie se levait et en profita pour remettre ses vêtements en place, comment expliquerait-il ça. Il hallucinait. C'était sûrement ça. Mais quelle était la réalité au fond ? Il haussa les épaules, c'était une façon assez ludique de voir si son charme opérait toujours aussi bien. Il eut un sourire. Il l'effaça rapidement quand la rouquine lui serrait la main avec un grand sourire. Pas qu'il soit contre, juste qu'il préféra qu'un de ces messieurs le fasse.

« Non, elle m'accompagne juste dans mon voyage.  
-Intéressant.  
-Mais ce quoi ce bordel ?  
-Dean, du calme. »

Le docteur serra la main de l'homme qui avait crié, son frère et cet étranger. Le Tardis n'attérissait jamais sans avoir une raison valable. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et examina les homes et regarda plus attentivement l'Asiatique. Bien que l'homme à la coupe carré n'était pas très normal, celui à la coupe en brosse était normal. Il le rangea sans un mot. Tout deux était pas mal dans leur styles.

« Vous n'êtes pas dans votre dimension d'origine, jeune homme, il en est de même pour vous.  
-Je le savais ! Encore un coup de ces enfoirés !  
-Rassurez-vous, ce monde vous garde le temps nécessaire, mais vous allez faire ce que vous faites le mieux.  
-Comment savez-vous ?  
-Je suis le docteur.  
-Vous vous répétez bel homme.  
-Je suis flatté de votre regard sur moi jeune homme-chat, mais je ne suis pas particulièrement intéressé.. »

Dae lâcha un soupir, il eut la confirmation, il pouvait séduire, mais pas comme à son habitude. Il se gratta la tête. Il demanda comment avoir au moins un de ses hommes dans son lit. Cette idée lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il se leva et posa un regard sur les fessiers des mâles, ce qui n'échappa à la rouquine qui s'approcha de lui.

« Je vois vos regards, vous ne me trompez pas.  
-Ce n'était guerre mon attention mademoiselle, alors je suis dans une dimension parallèle, c'est bizarre, je suppose que je m'y ferai, par contre, j'ai faim.  
-Nourrissez-le Donna, on aura besoin de son talent.  
-J'aimerais qu'on m'explique.  
-Pas nécessaire pour le moment, plus tard.  
-Un bisou. »

Le docteur n'était pas à son premier baiser, alors il accorda à l'homme-chat son baiser ce n'était pas cher comparé à ce qu'il devait accomplir. Il réfléchit à la suite d'un plan qu'il savait voué à l'échec si les deux loustics n'emboîtaient pas le pas. A présent, tout dépendait d'eux.

Sam et Dean parlèrent à voix basse, ils disaient qu'une chasse est une chasse et qu'il pourrait rentrer mettre la fessée à Crowley plus tard. La créature étrange nommée homme-chat et ce docteur, clairement, ils n'avaient pas l'avantage, même avec le Colt. Ils se regardèrent, apparemment, on les attendait. Ils se dirent qu'ils étaient encore dans une situation bien embêtante, ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière fois que ce genre de choses arrivait. Cet homme-chat était comme les nouvelles créatures...

Dae sourit, il avait eu son baiser, clairement, ce n'était pas pareil qu'un de ces amants,. Il soupira, forcé, c'était toujours moins bon. Il ne regretta pas cependant cet échange. Il pourra ajouter ça à sa liste. Il rit en pensant à cette dernière. Il eut une brève pensée pour cet homme. Il l'intriguait un peu tout de même. Malgré le fait qu'il n'eut pas perdu son temps avec. Un frisson le parcourra de tout son long. Il secoua la tête. Il remit son kimono en place.

Sam se leva le premier, il était songeur. Il préféra faire confiance à ce type qui se faisait nommer le docteur. À son regard, il vit bien que cet homme avait bien plus vécu que lui. Et donc pourrait les contrer lui et son frère. Il sortit les pistolets de la voiture. Un bel engin. L'impala avait aussi vécu. C'était une voiture peu ordinaire. Dean s'arma à son tour, mais clairement, ils ne faisaient pas confiance à ces gens. Et surtout à l'univers où ils étaient tombés et si leurs armes étaient inutiles ?

« Vos armes seront plus utiles que vous le pensez.  
-Comment ?  
-Vous verrez ça en temps voulu, vous serez récompensé, ne vous faites pas. Ah voilà ce que cherchais. »

Il fit sauter un appareil qui semblait sortir d'un magasin de jouets tellement ce dernier était coloré. Il sourit et le déposa dans les mains du brun à la coupe courte. Le plus méfiant. Il regarda ce dernier comme s'il portait une bombe. Il souleva un sourcil. Ce type lui donnait quoi au juste. Il soupira et regarda son frère. Il se demanda si le docteur et Crowley n'étaient un peu pareils au fond.

« Mon but est de sauver les humains, qu'importe les dimensions, d'ailleurs, vous avez foiré, heureusement que je nettoie derrière. Et ce que je suis ? J'en vous dirais plus une fois que j'en aurais fini avec cette affaire nous concernant.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, il agit toujours comme ça.  
-Merci belle rousse.  
-Je me disais aussi que tu ne l'avais pas encore dragué. »

Dean frappa l'épaule de son jeune frère en riant. Il déposa l'appareil sur le capot de la voiture. Cette dernière semblait tout à fait normale, même avec cette chose étrange. Il pointa l'arme sur l'homme-chat. Ce dernier les fixa comme si ce n'était pas très approprié. Il sauta en arrière, des hormones femelles. Il gronda un peu, pourtant, il ne bougea pas plus que ça.

Une demoiselle vêtue de blanc et rouge fit son apparition. Elle posa une main sur l'étranger. Elle sourit en le caressant. Puis elle partit non sans dire quelques mots dans l'oreille de l'homme. Il frissonna de tout son long. Une femme le séduisait, lui. Il y avait un souci de taille. Il soupira.

« Un point de rendez-vous. Il gronda un peu, pourtant, il ne bougea pas plus que ça.  
-Ne le soyez point, il y en aura un.  
-Quelque chose me dit que vous savez ce qui va se passer.  
-Un peu près. En plus d'être beau gosse, vous cachez des choses. Je ne regrette pas ce baiser volé. Puis-je retourner chez moi ?  
-J'ai bien peur que ça soit impossible, sinon, l'appareil sur la voiture aurait bouger. »

Dae souleva un sourcil. Il lâcha un soupir. Il profitera de cette expédition pour explorer les hommes de ce monde. Peut-être serrait-il soumis à son charme. À tester. Il ricana et remit ses cheveux en place. Une femelle l'avait touché. Il ne pardonnerait pas cet affront.

« Tu plais à cette femme, je m'en doutais, maintenant, comme tu vois nos deux amis sont méchamment armés, qui plus est leurs armes la blesseront assez pour qu'elle parte de cet univers. Par contre gardez votre as, l'avenir pour vous deux n'est pas très joli. »

Les deux frères ne comprenaient pas et ça ne leur allait pas. L'homme qui avait une boite bleue monta dans leur voiture qui plus est accompagné de très près par la demoiselle qui se mis près de la fenêtre.

« Allez, vous pourrez faire vos recherches à l'hôtel, je serai votre Bobby de remplacement. Ça va être très amusant même pour vous, Monsieur l'Enseignant. Grimpez dans cette voiture. Je vous épargne la compagnie de Donna pourtant agréable.  
-Je vous suis, mais je demande...  
-Contre partie ? Je sais. Vous aurez ce que vous voulez, un fois arrivé à l'hôtel. Je ne fais pas partie du lot, malheureusement. »

Prenant leur place, Dean prit l'appareil et le plaça sur les genoux de Sam, ce dernier étudia de près l'appareil. La technologie n'avait rien à voir avec la leur. Il soulevait un sourcil. Il appuya sur les boutons, sans succès. Il faudrait qu'il puisse atteindre ces outils, et surtout son ordinateur. Les recherches l'attendaient. Espérant que son ordinateur portable capte quelque chose. Les deux frères prirent une chambre sous des faux noms, tous avec des références plus ou moins remarquables. Laissant la créature pas humaine seule. Le cadet ouvrit son pc et tapa le mot de passe avant de se mettre à fouiller le net. Le docteur... C'était un peu étranges, ces résultats. Pourtant Sam était habitué aux sites un peu louches. Une telle créature les accompagnait. Il tomba sur une organisation qui semblait le chercher. Cet homme était quoi au juste ? Il le ferma et alla se coucher. Demain, il poserait ces questions. Rien n'arrêterait le jeune Winchester.

Le lendemain, le groupe se retrouva autour d'une table. L'homme-chat semblait heureux, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient. En voyant son regard, ils ne voulurent pas savoir.

Dae, bien entendu avait passé une nuit en très charmante compagnie, un gars qui semblait être plus qu'humain, différent de lui. Mais sa puissance faisait de lui une excellente proie. Il se promit de voir d'autres de ce genre avant de rentrer. Quand il n'y pas gène, il n'y pas de plaisir. Il se lécha les lèvres ce qui fit un peu peur aux hommes armés. Il retint cette réaction, ça pourrait être utile. Il s'étendit un peu. Il ne dirait pas non à du lait. Un lait bien particulier...

Le docteur éclaircit sa voix doucement. Il commença leur « réunion »

« Bon, on a affaire à une créature que l'on nomme alien.  
-On va tuer E.T. ?  
-E.T n'est pas de son espèce, si vous voulez savoir. Puis ils existent, moins dans votre univers. Mais ils sont là.  
-Bordel, tu entends ça Samy, on va faire la fessée aux petits bonhommes verts.  
-J'ai entendu, Dean. »

Le docteur retint un rire, décidément les humains étaient toujours aussi comiques. C'est bien pour ça qu'ils les protégeaient. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs, mais leur vie fragile les rendait uniques. Il était là à observer les autres. Se demandant bien, ce que le l'homme aux gênes de chats pouvaient penser.

Tous des singes, pas des thérianthropes comme lui. Quand bien même ce Docteur n'était pas normal. Il semblait plus vieux que son apparence pouvait renvoyer. Il se disait qu'il en saurait plus. Il suffisait d'écouter un peu cet homme des plus étranges. Dae saurait un peu de choses sur ce fameux Docteur.

« Et en quoi nos capacités vous seront utiles ?  
-Elles le sauront monsieur Winchester.  
-Appelez-moi Sam, monsieur Winchester, c'est mon père.  
-Sam donc. Vos armes sont spéciales et vos cartouches contre les démons ?  
-On peut les prendre. Ces créatures sont sensibles au sel ?  
-En partie, mais elles pourront passer autour de limites de ce condiment. Ils sont plus malins que certaines créatures que vous avez rencontrées. C'est là que ce jeune homme intervient. Le tuer ne réglera en rien vos soucis. Pour l'homme qui vous préoccupe, sachez qu'il est ici et s'amuse en ce moment. Il retournera avant vous dans votre dimension.  
-C'est vraiment dingue.  
-Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Donna, tu as la voiture, nous transporterons monsieur Park et laissons les deux cow-boy seuls.  
-De toute façon, il n'y avait pas assez de place dans leur voiture et la musique...  
-C'est du rock, c'est bon pour vos oreilles ! »

Sam avait déjà tenté de changer la musique de Dean, sans trop de succès. Il grimpa dans l'impala. La femme conduisait, apparemment le Docteur faisait confiance à cette rouquine. L'homme aux yeux dorés s'allongea sur la banquette. Ce dernier se disait qu'il tenterait bien ce genre d'endroit dans un moment d'intimité. Mais le plus important, c'était cette enquête. Cette femme semblait bien l'aimer. Il lui dirait bien qu'il n'est pas intéressé, mais l'enseignant était galant. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de lui, mais on ne pouvait pas lui retirer un certain respect des autres. Même Dae était parfois très joueur et ne savait s'arrêter. Il rit doucement et mis sa ceinture. Se retrouver sur le sol de la voiture ne semblait pas plaisant dans l'immédiat.

La route semblait longue pour beaucoup des protagonistes de cette expédition, seul Donna et le Docteur semblaient en avoir l'habitude. Puis la même dame vint à eux. Comme cheveux dans la soupe. Elle cherchait l'homme aux yeux dorés. Celui-là même qui était dans la deuxième voiture. Sam et Dean sortaient du véhicule et commençaient à tirer sur la dame qui disparut, mais elle n'était pas la seule de sa race. On pouvait entendre d'autres fuir. Leurs pas s'entendait grâce au chemin en pierre. Les deux hommes se mirent à leur poursuite. Le docteur restait près de la voiture et du jeune homme.

Dae ne comprenait pas pourquoi autant de protection, il pouvait très bien se défendre tout seul. Il se plaça sur le capot arrière de la voiture. Il n'était pas assez sportif pour rejoindre la course, quand bien même les frères avaient un charme. Puis avoir deux hommes pour lui était une chose qu'il n'avait encore faite. Il allait profiter de cette séparation pour en savoir plus sur les deux personnes dans une boite bleue avec police marquée dessus. C'était très surprenant et pourtant, il avait l'habitude des choses un peu hors du commun avec ces élèves. Il soupira en voyant le docteur rester immobile.

« Je vous croyais pacifique Docteur.  
-Ils ne les tuent pas vraiment, il les renvoie chez eux.  
-Avec du sel ?  
-Leur planète est très salée, bien plus que les mers sur terres.  
-Et en quoi leur tirer dessus les fait retourner ?  
-C'est simple Donna, dès qu'il touche quelque chose de salé, ils sont téléportés chez eux. Ce qui les oblige à éviter ce dernier.  
-Fascinant.  
-N'est-ce pas jeune homme ?  
-Pourquoi ils me veulent.  
-À cause de votre race qui peut se reproduire même avec deux individus de même espèce.  
-Il faut des parasites.  
-Voyez-vous, ça, ils l'ignorent.  
-À cause de votre race qui peut se reproduire même avec deux individus de même espèce.  
-Ils ne sont pas les seuls, ma race-mêlée est rare.  
-Pourtant, vous avez rencontré quelqu'un qui s'en fiche. »

Dae rit un peu, même si c'était vrai. Il ne put ignorer que ce serveur l'avait titillé. Il haussa les épaules. Il verrait ça plus tard. Il attendait simplement que les frères reviennent de leur partie de chasse.

Dean et Sam tiraient ces aliens, certains très malins se cachaient derrière des arbres. Les deux frères étaient des habitués. Et ils avaient eu droit à plus féroces ceux-ci semblaient plus calmes, pas prompt à tuer. Pourtant, ils étaient sûrs qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils se contentaient de fuir. Le challenge était de les toucher et plus les minutes passaient, plus les extra-terrestres semblaient habiles. Une faculté d'apprentissage. Ça fit sourire Dean qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ces adversaires filaient la queue entre les jambes. Ce qui rendait leur boulot dangereux. Sam commença à se séparer de son aîné, il avait un plan en tête et pour ça. Il serait mieux seul. Il rejoindra son frère plus tard. Il sortit son téléphone, le réseau ne voulait pas qu'il appelle Bobby. Il soupira et une créature s'approcha de lui.

« Nous n'y revoyez pas... »

Le coup de feu parti tout seul. Il souleva un sourcil, ne pas les renvoyer. Il se fit plus agresser comme si ce qu'il avait entendu était l'information de trop. Convaincu, il devait les renvoyer chez eux. Qu'importent les conséquences. Ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux et les deux frères sortirent de la forêt. Ils avaient pas mal transpiré ce qui aiguisait l'appétit de l'enseignant qui aimait tant tromper les hétéros.

« Leur chef viendra ce soir récupérer ce jeune homme ?  
-Je leur tape dans l'oeil.  
-En effet.  
-Je ne peux pas en profiter ? »

Le docteur tapait délicatement l'épaule de l'enseignant et hochait négativement la tête, ce dernier lâcha un soupir et croisa ses bras sur son torse avant de s'asseoir en pestant un peu. Ce qui faisait rire la demoiselle rousse qui s'installait aux côtés de ce dernier et le serra entre ses bras. L'enseignant accepta tout de même le câlin. Il laissa conduire, il eut l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il voulait du reste de sa journée. Ce qu'il fit. Les autres ne voulurent pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, imaginantle pire, la luxure qui sortait par les pores de cet homme les trompaient. Mais ils avaient à moitié tort. Il s' amusa de ça à l'intérieur de lui-même quand la nuit était tombé, autant être en forme pour recevoir le chef des habitants de cette planètes dont il ne savait rien. Le docteur, il insistera pour avoir des réponses. Dae sourit, son plan était clair. Il arrivera à savoir. Il s'allongea sur le lit et laissa échapper quelques phéromones, lui amoureux. Il rit tout seul.

Dae n'attendit pas longtemps, car une ombre se profila, il intensifia ses hormones, retenant de justesse l'apparition de ces appendices aux personnes comme lui ou aussi spéciale que cet homme portant un nœud papillon. Le prof sourit et sentit une main horriblement froide sur sa jambe à moitié dénudé. Sa position ne lui permit pas de reculer. Il attendit simplement. Il invita même cet homme étrange, sa peau luisant sous les rayons discrets de la lune. Et les deux frères débarquèrent, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le mec d'hier était là aussi. Il sourit aux deux types armés.

« Tiens, le docteur, je ne pense que j'aurai ce que je désire si je vous capture.  
-Je vous déconseille, monsieur.  
-Crawley, ça vous dérange si je vous enlève cet homme ?  
-Pas du tout, par contre, celui dans le lit, habillez-vous donc monsieur Park.  
-Dommage.  
-Je sais que vous n'êtes point seul dans votre monde.  
-Tournevis sonique.  
-Au lieu de vous prendre pour Houdini, vous laissez ce démon prendre cet alien ?  
-Oui.  
-Cet enfoiré va la torturer à mort.  
-Mais il ne pourra revenir dans cet univers sans quelqu'un pour le conduire, je doute que quelqu'un puisse le comprendre chez vous.  
-Vous êtes sûr que c'est correct Docteur ?  
-Pour le futur de notre dimension, oui. Sans lui les événements se dérouleront comme prévu.  
-Sur ce, je vous laisse.  
-Votre relique ne fonctionnera plus après votre voyage monsieur Crawley et il vous sera impossible de revenir, je m'en assurerai. Ainsi que vos collègues.  
-Prudent, je me suis fait doublé, Ce n'est pas si grave. »

Un coup de feu se fit entendre et le démon disparu rapidement. Le regard courroucé des deux hommes ne disait rien de bon. Il posa l'appareil d'avant-hier devant eux. Ce dernier semblait plus animé. Les deux frères ainsi que leur voiture se retrouvèrent chez eux. Ils étaient entiers et sans cette boîte colorée. Le cadet des frères y répondit avec un sourire. L'homme d'un certain âge fit des recherches sur le docteur et des hommes-chats. Il trouva des trucs un peu farfelus sur le premier et rien sur le second.

Il trouva des trucs un peu farfelus sur le premier et rien sur le second. Dae saisit ses hanches et le colla à lui avec un sourire pervers. L'homme se détacha un peu avec toujours ce sourire.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y rien de ce que vous avez vu dans votre monde, par contre, quand vous retournerez dans votre univers tout ceci ne sera qu'un rêve à vos yeux.  
-C'est donc pour ça le baiser.  
-En partie, jeune homme. Mais aussi pour que vous ne soyez pas seul lors de votre retour.  
-Je suis touché ! Docteur.  
-Donna, retournons au Tardis.  
-Et vous êtes quoi au juste ?  
-Un sauveur ou un truc du genre.  
-C'est nul.  
-Mais les voyages sont intéressants.  
-Surtout accompagné de minettes.  
-Vous rentrez chez vous, jeune homme. »

L'appareil de tout à l'heure recommença son cirque. L'homme souleva un sourcil, c'était donc ça. Un transporteur de dimensions. Vraiment étrange. Ce que Dae et les frères Winchester ignoraient, ainsi que Donna, c'était les usages limités de cet appareil. Il transportait l'enseignant chez lui. Laissant le duo seul. Ces derniers s'écartèrent de l'appareil, il était sur le point d'exploser. Il sauta dans la voiture et l'hôtel explosa avec lui un nid d'être nocif futur pour la Terre.

« Quelle aventure, Docteur.  
-Pas de voyages entre dimensions, c'est très dangereux.  
-Plus que d'habitude.  
-Plus que d'habitude Donna. »

La dame s'approcha et parti avec Le Docteur vers une nouvelle aventure. Un nouveau danger pour l'humanité.

Dae ouvrit péniblement ces yeux, se sentant légèrement engourdis. Il s'étira en miaulant un peu. Ce qui fit bouger la personne à ces côtés. Il souleva la couverture et trouva le serveur endormi. Il frotta ses cheveux et lui piqua quelques instants ses lunettes. Il se sentit comme si sa nuit avait été éprouvante. Il haussa les épaules et laissa ses yeux se balader sur cet homme. Il se levait. Il vit encore le bordel de cet homme. Il mit un kimono et allait à l'académie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait ici. Il lâcha un soupir, il avait congé, il pouvait rentrer chez lui, mais il fit un détour au magasin attiré par une force étrange. Il prit un nœud papillon rouge. Comme celui du docteur. Il rit en se disant que c'était ridicule toute cette histoire. Les rêves sont absurdes. Ces gens, ces choses étranges, ce n'était que ça.


End file.
